Just beam me up
by Afaim
Summary: Fix-It zu den Spoilern zur sechsten Staffel, die im letzten Monat aufgetaucht sind. Rachel Berrys zukünftiges Leben sieht ein wenig anders aus als gedacht, oder vielleicht doch genauso wie erwartet?


**Could you beam me up**

**Oder**

**Wie Glee eine sechste Staffel bekam, die wirklich cool war**

* * *

><p><em>!Spoiler-Warnung<em>_!: Für alle fünf Staffeln, sowie angebliche Spoiler für die sechste Staffel, die hoffentlich nicht stimmen, denn sonst steht Glee und mir eine überaus schmerzhafte Scheidung bevor. Ach ja und außerdem sind da Spoiler über das Finale von „How I met your Mother" und die fünfte und sechste Staffel von „Gossip Girl" hineingeraten._

_Pairings: die meisten Canon-Pairings in irgendeiner Form und dieses sinnfreie schreckliche angebliche sechste Staffel Pairing._

_Genre: Fix-It, Meta_

_Disclaimer: Glee gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Wenn es anders wäre, würde die sechste Staffel ganz anders aussehnen (und auch nicht so wie diese Fic um ehrlich zu sein)._

_Informationen über diese Fic: Nachdem ich heute, nachdem ich die angeblichen Spoiler zur dritten Episode der sechsten Staffel gelesen habe, einfach beschlossen habe, dass für mich - zumindest bis die sechste Staffel startet und sich herausstellt, dass alle diese angeblichen Spoiler Schrott sind - „The Untitled Rachel Berry Project" die letzte Episode der Serie ist, die es jemals gab bzw. geben wird und ich aus Selbstschutz aufhören werde diese sehr verdächtigen Spoiler zu lesen, die eigentlich überhaupt nicht in diesem Umfang bekannt sein dürften, arbeite ich den angeblichen Plot der sechsten Staffel hier doch auf und zwar so wie er für mich auf einzige Weise Sinn machen würde._

_Inhalt: Rachel ist Will, Brittana ist Klaine, Klaine ist Finchel, Will ist Shelby, Kitty ist Quinn und Dave Karofsky ist Brody und alles andere ist in Wahrheit auch ganz anders._

* * *

><p><em>There's a whole'nother conversation going on<em>

_In a parallel Universe_

_Where nothin' breaks and nothin' hurts_

_There's a waltz playin' frozen in time_

_Blades of grass on tiny bare feet_

_I look at you and you're lookin' at me_

* * *

><p><strong>A Loser like me<strong>

**::**

_Synopsis: Rachel Berry kehrt, nach dem ihre TV-Serie gecancelt wurde, nach Lima zurück um sich neu zu orientieren. Doch sie muss feststellen, dass nichts mehr so ist wie es sein sollte. Ihre Väter haben sich scheiden lassen und ihr Vater Hiram ist bereits von zu Hause ausgezogen. In ihrer alten Highschool gibt es keinen Glee-Club mehr und die ehemaligen Glee-Clubber haben sich in alle Winde zerstreut,während die größten Hoffnungen auf die Rückkehr des Glee-Clubs als Coach der größten Konkurrenz bzw. als Assistent des Footballcoaches an der McKinley arbeiten. Also nimmt Rachel die Sache selbst in die Hand und beschließt einen neuen Glee-Club selbst zu finanzieren - gegen den ausdrücklichen Willen der Direktorin ihrer alten High School. Unterstützt wird sie dabei von ihrem besten Freund Kurt Hummel, der eigentlich nach Lima gekommen ist um seinen ehemaligen Verlobten zurückzuerobern, und den eine böse Überraschung erwartet._

_::_

„Also wie gefällt euch das Skript? Seid ehrlich, seid brutal! Ihr wisst, dass ich mich, wenn der Fall umgekehrt wäre nicht anders verhalten würde. Die Namen werden natürlich noch geändert werden, wenn ihr darauf besteht, aber die Dialoge und der Plotverlauf stehen."

Rachel sah ihre versammelten Freunde erwartungsvoll an.

„Also, ich weiß nicht, Rachel…", begann Kurt vorsichtig, „Ist das hier eine Art _Was wäre wenn_-Version deines eigenen Lebens, wenn **That's so Rachel** kein Erfolg geworden wäre?"

„Gut erkannt. Es ist eine moderne Satire über mein Leben und meine Freunde. Dabei habe ich mich von realen Ereignissen aus unserer Vergangenheit inspirieren lassen und anderes einfach dazu erfunden. Mein Charakter trägt unverkennbare Züge von Mister Schue, wie euch sicher aufgefallen ist, aber er repräsentiert auch mich und mein bester Freund Kurt basiert offensichtlich auf dir, Kurt."

„Nun", meinte Kurt diplomatisch, „Er gefällt mir besser als Surt."

„Ich höre ein_ aber_ kommen, los sag schon…"

Kurt seufzte. Dann räusperte er sich und legte los: "Also gut, wenn du darauf bestehst: Kurt kommt nicht gerade sympathisch herüber. Ich meine, er ist indirekt dafür verantwortlich, dass sein Ex-Verlobter vom College geschmissen wurde, was ihn offenbar zuerst nicht sonderlich bekümmert hat, und dann spielt er das arme Opfer, weil besagter Ex-Verlobter eine neue Beziehung begonnen hat. Mit _Karofsky._ Du hättest zumindest einen anderen Schwulen in Lima für die Rolle des Neuen erfinden können, verdammt!"

„Ja, das hat mich auch gestört", warf Blaine an, „Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass Karofsky und ich jemals irgendeine Art zivilisiertes Gespräch geführt hätten, und unsere Gemeinsamkeiten beschränken sich auf unsere sexuelle Vorliebe und - na ja - Football, schätze ich."

„Dave war überaus geschmeichelt über seine Rolle im Skript und nebenbei bist das nicht du Blaine, sondern eine fiktionale verzweifelte Version von dir, die versucht sich neu zu erfinden und dazu gehört auch ein neuer Freund und ein neuer Job", erwiderte Rachel ungerührt, „Ich meine ich brauche Potential für Drama und Tragik."

„Ja klar, weil meine Eltern ruhig daneben stehen würden, wenn ich statt meine Ausbildung am College zu beenden die Warblers coachen würde. Aber bitte, es ist deine Serie … Allerdings: Yogi Bär und _Boo Boo?!_ Ich bin keine drei Jahre alt, Rachel. Kein zwanzigjähriger Homosexueller würde zulassen, dass ihn sein Freund Boo Boo nennt!" Blaine wirkte etwas aufgelöst. „Du weißt, was von Babys so genannt wird, oder?"

Rachel schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es geht mir ums Comedy-Element. Ich meine, es soll eine Dramedy werden und der Rest ist vor allem deprimierend, also…"

„Sieh's positiv, Anderson, sie hätte dich auch gleich Kacka nennen können", warf Santana ein.

„Danke vielmals, Santana", presste Blaine.

„Gern geschehen, zu anderen Dingen: Abgesehen von der Frage, warum ich nicht in dieser Episode mitspiele, habe ich tiefgreifendere Probleme mit diesem Skript als Blaines Spitznamen oder die Frage, ob Kurt ein Arschloch ist – wir alle wissen, dass er ein ziemlicher Arsch sein kann, wenn er will. Wieso versuchen weder Sam noch Mr. Schue die New Directions wiederzubeleben?Uund wo sind Marley und die anderen hingekommen? Ich meine, das soll doch mitten in deren Seniorjahr an der Highschool spielen, oder? Ich weiß ja, dass du dir ihre Namen nicht merken kannst, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dir erlauben würden ihre Figuren zu benutzen und ihre Anwesenheit wäre doch eine Motivation für dich den Glee-Club wiederzubeleben, denn so wie das Skript auf mich wirkt, ist es nicht so, als ob sich irgendjemand groß darüber grämen würde, dass es keinen Glee-Club an der McKinley High mehr gibt", schloss Santana.

Rachel blinzelte. „Ähm, also die Schauspielerin, die deine Rolle spielen wird, ist nur für eine Handvoll Folgen unter Vertrag, deswegen bist du nicht in der ersten Folge zu sehen und was den Rest angeht: Ich wollte eben neue Charaktere erfinden um mich im Schreiben zu üben und nicht alle auf realen Personen basieren lassen. Außerdem hat Sue alle außer Kitty dazu gezwungen die Schule zu wechseln, aber dazu kommen wir noch in Folge zwei. Und Mr. Schue coacht ja Vocal Adrenaline, also…"!

„Und mir traust du nicht zu mehr mit meinem Leben anzufangen als Assistenzs-Coach bei einem Footballteam zu sein", sprang ihr Sam bei.

„Nein, nein, so ist das nicht. Sue hat nicht zugelassen, dass du den Club wiederbelebst, Sam, und ich finanziere ihn ja von meinem eigenen Ersparten von Broadway und TV-Karriere und muss ihn selbst coachen, weil der Superintendant darauf besteht und frage dich nur nicht mit mir gemeinsam zu coachen weil … Kurt seelisch am Ende ist und ich ihm etwas Positives in seinen Leben geben will", erklärte Rachel schnell.

„Klar, nichts geht darüber sein Studium an der prestigeprächtigsten Theateruniversität von New York für ein Praktikum als Coach seines alten Highschool Glee-Clubs zu unterbrechen. Das bringt die Lebensgeister zurück und heilt alle gebrochene Herzen. Speed-Dating. Aber klar doch", grummelte Kurt.

„Ähm. Habt ihr sonst noch Fragen oder Anregungen?", wollte Rachel wissen und sah fast etwas verängstigt in die Runde.

Artie nickte. „Da mein Charakter nicht in der Folge vorkommt: Kann ich wenigstens Regie führen?"

* * *

><p><strong>Homcoming<strong>

**::**

_Synopsis: Rachel versammelt ihre alten Glee-Club-Kameraden in Lima damit diese ihr dabei helfen Mitglieder für ihren neuen Glee-Club zu rekrutieren. Unterdessen versucht Blaine die Warblers durch ihr erstes weibliches Mitglied in eine neue Richtung zu führen, doch alles kommt anders als erwartet._

_::_

„Also bevor ihr irgendetwas sagt…."

Damit kam sie nicht sehr weit. „Rachel! Dalton ist eine reine Jungenschule, es gibt keine Mädchen an der Dalton!", empörte sich Blaine, "Das weißt du doch!"

„In meiner Version gibt es jetzt eben doch Mädchen, aber noch nicht lange, daher ja der ganze Konflikt", erwiderte Rachel, „Jane wäre wirklich gerne ein Warbler, aber die Tradition verbietet es ihr."

„Deswegen stehlen wir sie, indem wir sie überreden die Schule zu wechseln. Damit gewinne ich Blaines Liebe garantiert zurück. Zuerst zerstöre ich seine Collegekarriere und jetzt will ich ihn in seinem Job ausstechen und das obwohl ich nur Assistenz-Coach bin", murmelte Kurt.

„Co-Coach", korrigierte Rachel.

„Nicht in der Skriptversion, die ich gelesen habe. Und meine erste Tat als dieser ist es einen schwulen Jungen davon abzuhalten den Glee-Club beizutreten damit Su einen Verbündeten hat. Willst du eigentlich, dass die Zuseher meinen Charakter hassen?" Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam begann er sich Surt zurückzuwünschen, der war wenigstens auf deprimierende Weise witzig gewesen.

„Zumindest bist du in dieser Folge nicht der einzige Arsch, Kurt", versuchte Artie ihn aufzubauen, „Denn offenbar bin ich der andere, der Kitty dazu gebracht hat wieder zu einer verbitterten Bitch zu werden, weil ich sie nachdem ich nach New York gezogen bin einfach so fallen gelassen habe."

„Um fair zu bleiben: Das hast du nicht alleine geschafft. Marley, Jake, Ryder und Unique haben dir dabei geholfen", wandte Sam ein.

„Aber wie können sie das getan haben, wenn sie doch von Sue dazu gezwungen wurden Schule zu wechseln?", wunderte sich Artie.

„Oh- ich weiß, vielleicht haben sie dauernd Doppeldates veranstaltet und Kitty dabei – ich weiß auch nicht - immer ignoriert", meinte Sam hilfreich.

„Aber wieso mussten sie überhaupt Schule wechseln?", wollte Blaine wissen.

„Dieses Thema hatten wir schon", erinnerte ihn Rachel.

„Nein, aber ehrlich, Rachel, wie konntest du dir die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen einen transsexuellen Charakter in deiner Show zu haben?", ließ Blaine nicht locker.

„Ich musste dem Sender einige Zugeständnisse haben. Ich habe schon zwei schwule Hauptcharaktere, mindestens drei schwule Nebencharaktere, sowie eine Lesbe und eine Bisexuelle in der Show, mehr ist nicht erlaubt, aber ich arbeite noch daran. Transsexuelle Charaktere wirken sich angeblich störend auf die Quoten aus", erklärte Rachel.

„Schade, ich hätte gerne gesehen wie aus Unique und Ryder ein Paar wird", meinte Sam.

„Ryder ist noch nicht soweit", erwiderte Blaine.

„Aber die Doppeldates… Sobald Jake und Marley wieder zusammengekommen wären, hätten sie auf Doppeldates gehen können", seufzte Sam.

„Ich mochte Jarley immer als Paar", gab Artie zu, „Sie sind der Traum von jedem Filmemacher: der Badboy und das Mädchen von Nebenan. Und sie waren gut zusammen. Na ja, abgesehen von dem Teil, wo er sie betrogen hat und all das. Aber in der Serie hätten wir ja so tun können, als wäre das nie passiert…"

„Wie gesagt", erklärte Rachel zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „Ich wollte eigenen Charaktere erfinden, auf deren Leben die Hauptfiguren positiven Einfluss haben können. Wie zum Beispiel Jane."

„Von der Dalton auf die McKinley zu wechseln ist ja auch wirklich das beste was man tun kann", warf Blaine sarkastisch ein.

„Ich hätte einer eher prinzipielle Frage, Berry", meldete sich Santana zu Wort, „In diesem Skript ist dauernd davon die Rede, dass die Warblers und Vocal Adrenaline die Konkurrenten deines noch nicht wirklich existenten Glee-Clubs sind …. Aber beginnt die Serie nicht mitten in der Wettbewerb-Season? Die Sectionls müssten doch schon längest vorbei sein, und selbst wenn nicht, es gäbe keine Möglichkeit, dass dein neuer Club so kurzfristig zugelassen werden würde. Oder?"

Rachel blinzelte kurz. Dann meinte sie: „Das ist Fiktion, Santana, und nicht das echte Leben."

„Was so viel heißt wie: _Du hast zwar recht, aber die Fakten scheren mich nicht_", murmelte Artie.

Sam hob die Hand. „Eine andere Frage: In dieser Folge gibt es die Beziehungen zwischen Quinn und Puck und Brittany und Santana und diese ganze Blainkofsky-Kurt-Sache-"

„Bitte verwende dieses Wort nicht", warf Blaine schaudernd ein.

„Entschuldigung, worauf ich hinaus will: Was ist mit Mercedes und mir? Ist das nicht unser erstes Wiedesehen nach der großen Trennung 2014, vor der wir von solchen Dingen wie Heiraten und so gesprochen haben? Sollten das nicht irgendeine Art von Rolle spielen?", wollte Sam wissen.

„Nun, da eure Figuren Hauptdarsteller der Serie sind, haben wir noch später Zeit auf eure Beziehung einzugehen. … Eventuell. Vielleicht", meinte Rachel schnell.

Sam kniff die Augen zusammen. "Verstehe", meinte er, "Also kein Samcedes. War ja klar."

Rachel versuchte ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen. „Ähm? Noch weitere Fragen oder können wir zur dritten Episode übergehen?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jagged Little Tapestry<strong>

**::**

_Synopsis: Rachel und Kurt geraten in Streit über das Thema der Woche für ihren Glee-Club, während Sam sich für einen Anwärter für die Quaterback-Position der Titans stark macht und die ehemaligen Glee-Mädchen Becky in ihren Liebesleben aushelfen und ein Pärchen einen großen Schritt wagt._

_::_

„Wieso bin ich schon wieder nicht in dieser Episode?", wollte Artie wissen, „Und wo ist Mercedes?"

„Ihr habt ein Leben in New York und eine Zukunft vor euch – im Gegensatz zu mir. Endlich hat mein Charakter einen Handlungsstrang und was tut er? Er streitet mit Coach Beiste darüber, wer Quaterback wird", murmelte Sam, „Wunderbar."

„Seht ihr, in dieser Episode geht es um die Liebe. Wie die aufblühende Beziehung zwischen Jane und Mason und-"

„Rachel."

„Ja, Kurt?"

„Ich werde das nicht zulassen. Hörst du mich, das ist mein voller Ernst: Auf keinen Fall heiraten Brittana vor Klaine! Und du darfst es nicht wagen meinen Heiratsantrag Brittany zu geben!" Kurt funkelte sie derart wütend an, dass die Gefahr bestand, dass es Verletzte geben könnte.

„Was willst du damit sagen, Hummel?!", warf Santana in einem bedrohlich klingenden Tonfall ein, „Dass ich und Brittany es nicht verdient haben zu heiraten, oder was?"

„Nicht, wenn ich Blaine nicht heiraten darf, nein", gab Kurt zurück, „Ich meine bei euch blickt doch keiner mehr durch. Seid ihr überhaupt zusammen? Als Brittany uns in New York besuchen kam, wusste sie nicht einmal, dass du gerade mit Dreharbeiten für deinen Werbespott beschäftigt warst. Und das eben nicht in New York. So was nenn' ich keine Beziehung."

"Ach ja? Und welche beiden Neurotiker konnten – obwohl sie seit Monaten verlobt waren – plötzlich nicht mehr zusammen leben und zusammen die gleichen Kurse auf der gleichen Schule besuchen?", ätzte Santana.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was unser damaliges Problem war, weil du auf Lesbos oder Hawaii oder sonst wo Liebesurlaub gemacht hast anstatt zu arbeiten, zu studieren oder mit jemanden zusammen zu leben. Wenn wir auf Lesbos gewesen wären, dann wäre bei uns auch alles eitel Wonne-Sonnenschein gewesen", knurrte Kurt.

„Weißt du, Lady Hummel, ich wollte Rachel eigentlich sagen, dass diese ganzen Beleidigungen, die ich dir in diesem Skript an den Kopf werfe, übertrieben sind, aber jetzt finde ich sie angebracht", meinte Santana ruhig, „Speed-Dater!"

„Wie kannst du es wagen…"

„Ähm, was sagt ihr anderen dazu?", ging Rachel schnell dazwischen.

„Warum sollte ich nach so kurzer Zeit schon mit Karofsky zusammenziehen? Vor allem, wenn ich doch weiß, dass die Tatsache, dass ich zu sehr klammere meinen Verlobten vertrieben hat?", wollte Blaine wissen.

„Das ist eben … eine Entscheidung, die du spontan triffst. Um dir zu beweisen, dass du ein neues Leben führst ohne all die Dinge, die dich zuvor noch heruntergezogen haben, beachten zu müssen", erwiderte Rachel.

„Und warum erzählt er nur Brittany davon? Ich bin Blaines bester Freund, nicht sie! Wenn es wenigstens Tina wäre…", warf Sam ein, „Aber ich weiß ja, dass ich zu nichts anderem gut bin als dazu den besten Quaterback für das Football-Team zu bestimmen. Wenn es wenigstens ich wäre, der Kurt sagt, dass es für immer vorbei ist und er sein Leben weiter leben soll, aber nein…."

„Für immer vorbei?!" Das hatten Kurt und Blaine gleichzeitig gesagt.

Santana beäugte das Skript inzwischen kritisch.

„Ich habe bis zur Folge 3 gewartet, Berry, aber eines muss ich dir noch sagen: Deine Songauswahl ist enttäuschend", verkündete sie dann.

„Hey! Carole King und Alanis Morissette sind …"

"Langweilig. Aber wenn du eine Themenfolge mit den beiden machen willst, tu es nur, leider sind die anderen beiden Folgen nicht viel besser. Ist ja nett, dass du ein Lied aus _Frozen_ schmettern willst, aber das ist auch schon wieder das einzige Highlight, so wie ich das sehe", gab Santana zurück, „Ich hatte besseres von dir erwartet."

„Das sind erst die ersten drei Episoden. Und vertrau mir: Meinen Darstellern kannst du alles vorsetzen, sie verwandeln es in Gold", versicherte ihr Rachel.

„Naya vielleicht. Immerhin spielt sie mich. Und von mir aus Darren und wohl auch du, aber was ist mit diesen Newbies? Du hättest Melissa Benoist engagieren sollen. Oder Adam Lambert zu einen Gastauftritt überreden können…"

Rachel wirkte inzwischen nicht mehr erschüttert, sondern wütend, „Entschuldigung, dass ich deinen hohen Ansprüchen nicht genüge, aber es kommt mir langsam so vor, als wolltet ihr dem ganzen keine Chance geben, weil ihr mit meiner Storyführung nicht einverstanden seid!"

„Für immer vorbei, Rachel?!", beharrte Kurt.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Karofsky ist nur eine Phase, die ihr braucht um zu sehen, dass ihr füreinander bestimmt seid…"

„Wir wissen, dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind. Deswegen hat Blaine mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und deswegen habe ich _ja_ gesagt!"

„Ja, aber ihr seid noch sehr jung und nachdem Finn mir einen Antrag gemacht hat, haben wir auch nicht geheiratet sondern…"

„Oh, mein Gott, ich wusste ja, dass mir das ganze irgendwoher bekannt vorkommt: David ist Brody! Aber hoffentlich ohne die Karriere als Gigolo."

Blaine wurde bleich. „Was?!"

"Also langsam fühle ich mich wie Dan Humphrey in derfünften Staffel von _Gossip Girl. _Diese Charaktere sind fiktionale Figuren, die lose auf euch basieren, aber nicht nur auf euch. Ja, ich gebe zu, es gibt ein paar Mischcharaktere und einige Charaktere haben Storylines, die von Dingen, die Personen in meinem Umfeld zugestoßen sind, inspiriert wurden, aber es ist nur Fiktion, es hat nichts mit euch zu tun! Okay?", zeterte Rachel, „Ich wusste ja gleich, dass ihr es nicht verstehen würdet! Wenn wenigstens Mercedes und Brittany schon hier wären, dann hätte ich jemanden auf meiner Seite…"

„Nicht mal Brittany würde etwas Gutes in diesen Skripts finden", murmelte Santana.

„Ja, sie sind schlechter als das Finale von _Gossip Girl_, was ich zwar nicht gesehen habe, aber ich habe gelesen was passiert und es ist schrecklich", stimmte Sam ihr zu.

„Ehrlich gesagt sind diese Skripts sogar schlechter als das Finale von _How I met your Mother_", meinte Artie, „Aber ich bin immer noch bereit sie zu verfilmen."

„Artie, nichts ist schlechter als das Finale von _How I met your Mother", _widersprach Kurt, „Was aber nicht heißt, dass diese Serie deswegen gut ist."

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Ted mit einem Gigolo zusammen gezogen ist", warf Blaine ein.

Rachel explodierte: „David Karofsky ist kein Gigolo!"

„Nein, ist er nicht. Ich glaube er ist Talentscout für irgendwas Sportliches geworden oder so", erklärte eine helle Stimme. Alle drehten ihre Köpfe in Richtung Zimmereingang.

„Brittany! Mercedes! Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ihr müsst meine Skripts lesen und den anderen sagen, dass sie nicht so schrecklich sind!", rief Rachel und eilte auf ihre Freundinnen zu, „Sie sind uneinsichtig und kriegen nicht in ihre Köpfe, dass das nicht sie sind, sondern nur Figuren, die nach ihnen benannt wurden. Und Santana ist einfach prinzipiell gegen meine Show."

„Das stimmt nicht", behauptete Santana und dachte dann einen Moment darüber nach, „Obwohl - eigentlich stimmt es schon. Du hast recht, ja, ich bin prinzipiell gegen diesen Mist, weil er hinten und vorne keinen Sinn macht. Was du wiederum nicht einsehen willst."

„Ich bin mir sicher so schlimm ist es nicht!", meinte Mercedes diplomatisch.

„Du hast recht. Es ist schlimmer", erwiderte Artie düster.

„Und wie geht es euch allen so? Ich hatte keine Zeit all eure Facebook-Statuse zu lesen", sagte Brittany, „Von Mercedes zweitem Album weiß ich schon, aber sie wollte nichts über ihren derzeitigen Beziehungsstatus mit Sam verraten. Hattet ihr endlich Sex?"

„Nein, aber das ist cool. Ich kann warten. Sobald ich ein festes Gehalt von _Marvel_ bekomme, können wir wieder zusammenziehen und dann irgendwann mal heiraten und uns einen Hund anschaffen oder so", erzählte Sam, „Die Arbeit in der Comicbranche ist heutzutage echt hart, Leute, das kann ich euch sagen."

„Sam! Wir wollten das geheim halten!", beschwerte sich Mercedes.

„Ach, das ist okay, Blaine weiß es schon und damit auch Kurt und damit Rachel und damit Tina und damit wissen es alle", tat Sam es ab, „Wir sollten zu unserer Liebe stehen, auch wenn du reich und berühmt bist und ich mein Geld damit verdiene, dass sich Superhelden gegenseitig verprügeln."

„Wie geht's Kitty, Artie?", wollte Brittany wissen.

„Gut. Die NYU gefällt ihr sehr und sie hat sogar neue Freundschaften geschlossen, aber nein, wir sind nicht wieder zusammen, weil ich es laut ihr noch nicht verdient habe von ihr mehr als gelegentliche gemeinsame Mittagessen zu bekommen. Aber ich baue auf das _noch_", erklärte Artie.

„Und Rachel hat ihre neue TV-Show nach dem erstaunlichen Erfolg des One Season-Wonders **That's so Rachel**, das weiß ich schon." Brittany hatte in der Zwischenzeit begonnen das Skript zur ersten Folge anzuschauen, das ihr Rachel aufgedrängt hatte, als sie hereingekommen war, und unterbrach sich erschrocken."Was Rachel, deine Dads haben sich scheiden lassen?!" Sie sah entsetzt auf.

„Aber nein, nein, sie sind glücklicher als jemals zuvor. Das ist nur in meiner TV-Show so, wegen dem Drama und all dem", beruhigte Rachel ihre Freundin schnell.

„Ach so." Die Blondine warf einen schnellen Blick auf Kurt und Blaine. „Und ihr habt euch nicht auch nicht heimlich scheiden lassen oder so, oder? Ich bin immer noch traumatisiert von dem Serienende von _How I met your Mother_."

„Nein, niemals. Nur über meine Leiche. Meine zerstückelte Leiche", erwiderte Kurt und warf einen bösen Blick in Rachels Richtung.

„Wir sind sehr glücklich zusammen", fügte Blaine hinzu, „Wir haben unsere Aufs und Abs wie jede Beziehung eben, aber wir sind sehr glücklich gemeinsam."

„Kann ich bestätigen, es ist schon ewig her, dass Blaine das letzte Mal auf meinem Sofa gepennt hat", stimmte Sam ihm zu.

„Und die Band?"

„One Three Hill ist nach wie vor ein kleiner aber feiner Hit, auch dank unseres gelegentlichen Gastsängers und Star-in-the-Making Blaine Anderson", erläuterte Kurt, „Elliott ist jetzt übrigens mit Sebastian Smythe zusammen. Und wir haben sie verkuppelt. Ich weiß zwar nicht mehr, warum ich mich von Blaine dazu breit schlagen hab lassen, aber seltsamerweise sind die beiden glücklich zusammen. Oh, und Dani lässt dich grüßen Santana, das hätte ich fast vergessen."

„Und ich hab mein erstes großes Vorsprechen für eine Broadway-Rolle", warf Blaine ein.

„Blaine, das ist ja wundervoll. Wieso hast du das nicht eher erwähnt?", rief Rachel aus," Lass mir dir als ehemaliger und zukünftiger Broadway-Star einen Rat geben: Lass niemals zu, dass jemand, den du kennst, deine Zweitbesetzung wird. Und trink nicht zu viel Wasser vor der Aufführung, wenn dein Kostüm schwierig zu öffnen ist, denn die Pause ist kurz."

„Ich wusste ja gleich, dass es kein Fehler war mich doch gegen diese Art von Karriere entschieden zu haben", kommentierte Santana diese Aussage trocken.

„Was ist mit den anderen? Kommt noch jemand vorbei?", wollte Brittany wissen.

„Tina und Quinn wollten kommen", meinte Rachel, „Puck hat keinen Urlaub bekommen, und Mike lässt euch grüßen. Mister Schue übrigens auch, aber wegen Miss Pillsbury-Schuesters zweiter Schwangerschaft konnte er auch nicht kommen, aber er war bereit meine Skripts zu lesen und er wird sie sicher mehr zu schätzen wissen als gewisse andere Personen."

„Nun ja, abgesehen davon, dass er unsere Erzfeinde anführt, gibt es auch nicht viel worüber er sich beschweren könnte", erwiderte Artie trocken.

„Ich mag diese überhaupt nicht regelmäßigen, aber immer wieder stattfindenden, Treffen der New Directions", meinte Brittany glücklich, ohne darauf zu achten, was Artie gerade gesagt hatte, „Ich finde sie sollten öfter stattfinden. Und ich finde das nächste Mal sollten wir Marley und Jake und Mercedes Nr. 2 einladen und Sugar und Jason."

„Jason?", wunderte sich Rachel.

„Sie meint Joe", erklärte Sam hilfsbereit.

„Ach so. … Was wurde eigentlich aus Joe? Meint ihr er hätte etwas dagegen, wenn ich ihn in meine Serie einbaue? Der Name Joe Hart hat was, und ich könnte seine Figur mit Rory verschmelzen und vielleicht auch Lauren. Wusstet ihr, dass sie einen neuen Titel errungen hat? Hat sie mir erzählt, als ich sie für einen Gastauftritt in meiner Serie angeworben habe. Sie wird die erste echte Berühmtheit sein, die bei uns auftritt", ereiferte sich Rachel, „Mit einer beginnt es und irgendwann werden wir uns vor lauter Angeboten nicht mehr retten können, ihr werdet schon sehen!"

Aber die anderen schenkten ihr schon keine Beachtung mehr.

„Du klammerst nicht zu sehr, Blaine", sagte Kurt gerade, „Und selbst wenn, ich bin noch hier, oder? Also mag ich das an dir."

„Aber selbst Rachel weiß es", beklagte sich Blaine, „Und bald weiß es die ganze Welt."

„Das bist doch nicht du, nur jemand mit deinem Namen", sagte Kurt und strich seinem Ehemann tröstend durchs gegellte Haar.

„Treibt ihr es jetzt gleich vor unseren Augen, oder was?", warf Santana ein, „Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, aber das ließe vermutlich glatt Arties Tripper wieder ausbrechen, also lasst es lieber."

Artie fuhr zu ihr herum: „Wie bitte? Es war kein-"

Mercedes las gerade das Skript. „Speed-Dating?!", wunderte sie sich.

Brittany nickte emphatisch. „Wundervoll nicht wahr? Ich kann es regelrecht vor mir sehen…"

„Wir brauchen Dramatik und Tragödien", argumentierte Rachel an niemanden im Speziellen gerichtet, „Denn wenn dem nicht so wäre, dann wären wir doch schon gleich zu Beginn am …"

**ENDE**

* * *

><p><em>Beam me up<em>

_Let me be lighter_

_I'm tired of bein' a fighter_

_I think a minute is enough_

_Just beam me up_

* * *

><p><em>AN: So damit habe ich meinen Dämon genannt die Spoiler zur sechsten Staffel hoffentlich zur Genüge exorziert. Offenkundig spielt diese Fic in einer Art Paralleluniversum einige Jahre nach dem Ende von Season 5. Kitty, Marley und die anderen sind inzwischen am College, Rachel eine Art Star, Klaine verheiratet und na ja ihr habt einiges von dem gelesen, das die anderen so treiben. Ich stellte mir vor, dass sie das geplante Treffen in sechs Monaten zu einer Art Tradition erhoben haben, wo sich alle die es irgendwie schaffen versammeln um sich auszutauschen und wieder zu sehen._

_Reviews sind erwünscht, aber lasst es bitte in keine Diskussion ausarten, denn immerhin wollte ich meine Dämonen loswerden und nicht mir neue erschaffen._


End file.
